Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide
Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide is a fan spinoff of the internet series Happy Tree Friends. Overview When the world of Happy Tree Friends transported to earth, the tree friends meet a nice girl called Jen-Jen who can save the day. But the only tree friends that were found by Jen-Jen are Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy, as the rest are missing from Evil Flippy's outrage. They can rescue them if they battle them, complete missions, and transform. Main Characters *Jen-Jen: A 13 year old girl who found Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy and must find the rest. *Cuddles: A yellow rabbit who has a crush on Giggles. *Giggles: A pink chipmunk who has a crush on Cuddles. *Lumpy: A blue moose. He's dim-witted, that's why he hates to be with Evil Flippy, so he goes with Cuddles and Giggles. *Disco Bear: A yellow bear. He's a disco dancer, but Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by making him eating junk food. *Flaky: A red porcupine whose quills are full of dandruff. Evil Flippy orders her to rampage by playing baseball. *Handy: An orange carpenter beaver. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by eating Jen-Jen's birthday cake, then turns into a monster. *The Mole: A blind purple mole. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage if Jen-Jen attacks him. *Mime: A purple deer. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by going in the dark places, then turns into a monster. *Petunia: A blue skunk who wears a car air freshener. Evil Flippy orders her to rampage by turning everyone into plants. *Pop and Cub: Tan bears. Cub is the small one, while Pop is the older one. Evil Flippy orders them to rampage by putting all scary and funny things, then turn into monsters. *Toothy: A purple beaver. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by faking his own death, then turns into a monster. *Sniffles: A nerdy blue-gray anteater. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by winning the Smart-o-Tron. *Lifty & Shifty: Twin raccoons and two of Evil Flippy's helpers. He, like the other tree friends, rampage by doing any task, then turn into monsters. *Clumsy: A gray raccoon who has an arrow marking on his forehead. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by attacking Jen-Jen's town. *Flippy: A green bear who served in a war and flips out, killing everyone he sees. Flippy dosen't flip out in the show, mostly because he his evil side is a seperate being. *Evil Flippy: A green bear who looks like Flippy that is also the one who made all the Happy Tree Friends (apart from Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy) go with him. *Nutty: A green squirrel who loves candy. Nutty didn't appear on the first season, but he appeared on the second season. Evil Flippy orders him to come and kidnap the tree friends. *Lammy: A purple sheep/lamb who has a friend named Mr. Pickles. Lammy didn't appear on the first season, but she appeared on the second season. Evil Flippy orders her to come with Nutty in order to kidnap the tree friends. *Russell: A blue-green sea otter with typical pirate accessories. Russell made a cameo appearence on the first season, but he appeared on the second season. *Splendid: A blue flying squirrel. Splendid only appeared in the the pilot episode in the first season, but returned in the second season. *Splendont: Another villain character. He's a red flying squirrel, a rival of Splendid. Cro-Marmot and Buddhist Monkey do not appear in this show, but Splendid, Nutty and Lammy appear in the second season. Russell also appears in the second season but makes a cameo in the first season, as he's shown (even though as a picture) on a billboard in the episode Fun and Games. Minor Characters *Sir Emily: A rich school girl. She is the rival of Jen-Jen, but in the episode Fun and Games she helped Jen-Jen and the Happy Tree Friends stop Pop and Cub. *Ginny and Homer: Jen-Jen's friends. Homer is the one with the blonde hair and wants to be cool, while Ginny is the one with black hair and wears any red outfit. *Annie: Jen-Jen's sister. She is 16 years old and she hates Flaky because she thinks that Flaky's going to kill her in the night. *Toadette: Homer's sister. She's 7 years old. *Pete: Ginny's older brother. He's 17 years old. *Rini and Mini: Ginny's twin little sisters. Rini wears pink outfit, while Mini wears the yellow one. *Raven and Eagle : Sir Emily's parents. Raven is her mother and Eagle is her father. Both of them are rich. *Violet: Sir Emily's sister. She's 8 years old. *VJ and Daisy: Some of Sir Emily's friends. Episodes *Four of A Kind (Pilot) Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy are alone in the Happy Tree World and must find a secret door. After they found it, they end up in another world, in the city of Budeligh Town, where they soon meet Jen-Jen. *Grand Size Me The gang spotted Disco Bear, but he's stuck in Evil Flippy's curse, which causes him to eat food all day and turn into big giant hungry monster. *Go, Giggles, Go! The gang goes to a fastfood place thanks to Lumpy, but they spot Flaky on the way, so Giggles must play baseball for her. During so, she transformed. *It's My Birthday, Not Yours It's Jen-Jen's birthday, but Evil Flippy orders Handy to eat the whole birthday cake without asking. *Fake Up or Truth Up When Jen-Jen bumps into a famous fighter, she battles him, but ended up hitting The Mole by mistake. *The Big Dance There's a dance party at the village hall. Mime enters the party in order to kill Jen-Jen by going for a date in the dark. *Plant Day When Petunia comes by and makes every plant evil, Mime goes alone to battle Petunia, who turned everyone into plants. *Fun and Games Something is wrong with Jen-Jen's place, as it's filled with things like balloons, witches, and many other funny and scary things, caused by Pop and Cub. *Night of the Were-Tree Friend Handy gets bitten by a werewolf and ends up turning into a half werewolf and half vampire. He also finds out that Toothy's going to fake his own death. *Smarty Pants When the Fun Fair, featuring the Smart-o-Tron, comes to town, Sniffles comes by and ruins it. *Out of Control Clumsy is attacking Jen-Jen's town. It's later revealed that he's a helper, though he doesn't transform. *Hard Lucky The gang watches Lifty and Shifty do their rampage, so Jen-Jen battles them. However, the group fails to catch them. *Crazy Bear Evil Flippy battles Jen-Jen and the gang but Evil Flippy brought Flippy whith him and will kill him if the gang dosn't stop him. *Valentine Day Jen-Jen, Mime, Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles go to the Valentine Day Fair. However, Disco Bear goes crazy as he waits for Cuddles. *Full Power Lifty and Shifty has attacked Jen-Jen's town, but the good news is that Cuddles is now in his Cudzap form. *Tough Love A group of sexy female rockers that Handy always wanted has arrived in town, so he wishes that he earns his new form (Ironhand). His wish then comes true and everyone ends up loving him. But for some reason, he's stuck at his Ironhand form. *Clefen Lied Jen-Jen and Mime go quad riding, while Cuddles and the rest get lost in a gift shop full of quad rides. Later, Lifty and Shifty ride on a dangeous quad ride called Projet Chisel. Cuddles and Disco Bear then enter a quad race and they both transform in order to help Jen-Jen and Mime on the way. *The Incredible Bulk Lifty and Shifty have a plan. They'll make Evil Flippy a strong giant monster, so the gang must stop him before he destroys Jen-Jen's town. *Ewww! That's Growth! The Fair comes again, now featuring a new deadly ride. However, Disco Bear is too short, so he grows by making himself very tall. *This Is Halloween It's Halloween at Jen-Jen's town, but something freaky is going on as Lifty and Shifty were transformed into spooky ghosts by Evil Flippy while visiting the town. *Mombo Jumbo Lifty and Shifty turned Jen-Jen into a rabbit, Cuddles into a moose, Lumpy into a chipmunk, Giggles into a rabbit, and Handy into a lamp. *Mid Form Zone The Happy Tree Friends got trapped in their mid forms and enter a zone with Lifty and Shifty. *Journey to the Center of Handy Handy swallowed his tools when making Lumpy's new bed, so one of the tree friends goes in there to find all the tools. *Rebel Robot Ranch Handy, Disco Bear, and Cuddles pretended to be space outlaws and fought robots. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty transform into S.H.R (Super Hyper Robots). *Ginny In Wonderland Ginny fell down a rabbit's hole and it seems that it is Cuddles who did it. So, the gang must find her. *Panic Ginny and Homer formed up a band, but got captured by the goverment. *Panic 2: The Startling The gang is being attacked by giant ants. Season 2 (Fighters Collide) *The Big Attack Lammy and Nutty invade Jen-Jen's town as giants. *Armor Mode The gang can finally armor with Lammy, Nutty, Cub, Disco Bear, and Pop. Meanwhile, Splendont has just entered Evil Flippy's lair. *The Tattletale of the Frankenette Monster The gang is camping in the woods, but Lifty tries to call out the scariest monster in the world called Frankenette. *Big In Time Jen-Jen travels back in time when no one found Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy in the first place and they ended going on a rampage which no one can stop, until Splendid returns from the Happy Tree world. *Fractured Sir Emily was injured after a fighting traning. Somehow, someone created a short version of herself using her DNA. The clone tries to make everyone funny while Splendont turns into a monster. *Sugar Sweet Rini and Mini want Ginny to work at a candy factory, which makes the tree friends fat. *The Time of Mime: Part 1 After saving a child from a flood caused by Splendont, Mime thinks he saw his other forms which travel in time. *The Time of Mime: Part 2 All 3 Mimes travel 5 years into the future, revealing that Jen-Jen is a worker, Sir Emily is the queen, Homer is fat, and Ginny gets married to Disco Bear. *The Time of Mime: Part 3 The 3 Mimes get stuck in a video game and must find a way home. *Disco Blob Disco Bear takes an experimental treatment that transforms him into a giant blob to take revenge on Splendont. Disco Bear squeezes out of Jen-Jen's house and wrecks on Jen-Jen's town, until Handy and Mime find Russell and save the day. *Clown Hater Mime never hates clowns, but what about Pop and Cub? *Cheerleader Blues Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, and Flaky join Jen-Jen's cheerleader squad. However, Splendont also joins, dressed up as a girl. *Can Aliens Control Your Mind? Sir Emily tries to trick Jen-Jen into thinking that aliens are real, so Sir Emily builds a rocket ship and infects Jen-Jen with a virus. An alien witch then takes over all the tree friends' minds. Sir Emily and Violet then go to Venus together to save Jen-Jen from an alien curse. *Transform, But Really Big! After Homer messes up Jen-Jen's helmet the tree friends transform, but grow unbelievably big as well. *Redstar The gang goes towards a snowy place, but Giggles was kidnapped. She's later saved by a strong man called Redstar. *Pepper Cat the Movie Giggles takes a roll of Pepper Cat the Movie film while Petunia sets up a party, but trouble seems to go too far and she ends up transforming. *Rise of the Dark Bear Splendont uses the power of darkness to turn Disco Bear evil. *The Ten Power Squares The gang finds out how to beat Splendont. They have to find the 10 power squares. *Supers Of Them All Dark Bear battles the gang. During so, Giggles can finally transform into her super form. *Battle to the Face Disco Bear returns to normal and has a chance to battle Splendont. *Another Confrontation The rest of the gang plots to destroy Evil Flippy once and for all. Season 3 (Healers Collide) In this new season, Ginny's hair has grown longer and the story is about the gang finding all 9 masks which have fallen into the wrong hands. Introducing a new character, The Rat, who is a tricky character and can get masks easily. Episodes *The Mask of Beast After The Rat sent Splendont to the earth core along with Evil Flippy, he takes control of the plans now. Meanwhile, the gang found the Mask of Beast, but Shifty got his paws on it first. *Powerful Thing The gang finds the Poison Mask that Ironhand was put on, but The Rat tries to get it off. *Good Doggy Violet's pet Fuzz Beebo has the Vore Mask on. If Beebo keeps growing she'll be eating everyone in town. *Caterpillar Craze The Hunger Mask that Pete put on turns everyone into caterpillars. *Halloween In the Fight It's Halloween. The Fighter Mask hits Homer, which causes him to fight Pete. *Age-in Mini ate a mask part which makes her age go on quickly. *Half Together After spliting the mask in half, Flippy and Flaky put the halves of the mask together. *Back Again Jen-Jen returns to town to buy something, which is a mask, but The Rat puts it on. *Heck No! The gang finds out a tunnel that hides the final mask. Meanwhile, Coach Z upgrades her transformation. *Trouble in Big Park As the Gang enters a theme park, a shadow of Jen-Jen comes to life. Movies *'Happy Tree Friends Partners Collide: The Revenge of Nega Tree Friends' *'Happy Tree Weevils': When the world of Binweevils and Happy Tree Friends collide together, Clott meets Jen-Jen and the gang, as well as getting Rott's lucky pants. Meanwhile, Splendont sets up an invention which goes wrong, turning him into Splenweevil. *'Imagination Land': Violet went to her imagination land, but it seems that she gets stuck in there. Jen-Jen and the gang then try to save her. Trivia *Jen-Jen's, Ginny's, and Homer's parents never appear, but Sir Emily's parents are the only ones that appeared. *For the first time, the tree friends can talk. *This show has a little bit of deaths. *Jen-Jen makes a cameo appearance in Zombiepalooza episode of Happy Tree Friends: Worlds Collide!. She's seen fighting zombie Flaky. *The transformations are based on Skooterwolf's Happy Tree Pokemon artworks. *Splendid, Russell, Lammy, Nutty, and Coach Z appear in the second season. Category:Content